


那位恶魔先生

by Vivihikaru



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 昊磊 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivihikaru/pseuds/Vivihikaru
Summary: AU，恶魔Turbo×天使LEO
Relationships: Turbo/LEO
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

00.

可能少有人知道，蛇与玫瑰，这两种能将人的联想引向两个极端的生物，其实是一对如胶似漆的爱侣。

在无人知晓的静谧之地，他们注定相遇相惜，亲密交缠着诉说爱语。

01.

“LEO？LEO——上帝啊这孩子又跑哪儿去了？”慈眉善目的Doris奶奶此刻满面愁容，一出门就玩儿疯了找不着影的小孙子让她操碎了心。

她飞到屋顶，眯着昏花的老眼举目四望，总算在最南边的云桥边上看到了扑扇着翅膀在各个桥洞间穿梭着正玩儿得不亦乐乎的身影。

“哦我的甜心啊可算是找到你了，快别追那只可怜的精灵了，跟奶奶回家。”

充盈了空旷桥洞的欢笑声被突然造访的长辈打断，追逐游戏被迫终止，小猎手哀怨地看着风灵逃出生天后留下的闪亮粉末，半晌才憋出个闷闷的“噢。”

名叫LEO的天使少年收回了翅膀落在云上，他出了一身的细汗，躬身撑着膝盖微微喘气。

Doris垫起脚把他的光环扶正，挽住已经比她高出好多的挺拔男孩，展开翅膀慢慢往家的方向飞。

“明天就是你200岁的生日了我的小宝贝儿，这意味着你即将到人间去完成入学前的最后一项考核——帮选定的人类过上幸福的生活。别的小天使已经抉择好未来几年要居住的城镇和准备帮扶的家庭了，你考虑得如何？”Doris苦口婆心道。

“唔，差不多了。”LEO垂下眼睫挠挠后颈，他可不敢告诉奶奶实际上他还一点想法都没有。

02.

“我要去这儿。”LEO指着地图上的一块儿斩钉截铁地说。

Doris戴着老花镜趴在那儿研究了半天，硬是没看出这个地理位置偏僻的小镇到底好在哪儿了。

“你确定吗小LEO？这个镇离其他城市太远了，交通不便，居民贫困潦倒，自然灾害频发，山里猛兽还经常到小镇上偷袭……到这儿可是要吃很多苦的哦。”

小天使抿着嘴唇沉思了一会儿，除了短时间内让居民变得富有，其他问题运用能力似乎都很容易解决。

“我将来可是要成为大天使领袖Antonio那样的人！不吃点苦算什么铁血男儿？”他才不会说他选中这儿单纯只是因为它的俯瞰图看着像是一只憨态可掬的狗狗头。

“好！我的孙儿果然有志气！奶奶相信就算今年赶上改革没了天使能力不能跟天界联系你也一定能圆满完成任务！我家LEO从小就跟他父母一样，是最勇敢无畏的小天使！”奶奶的眼笑成了一条缝。

啊哈哈，那当…等会儿？！！  
勇敢无畏的小朋友呼吸猛地一窒。

为什么考生本人从没听说过下凡要没收天使能力和通讯工具！！？这么背的吗偏偏今年考制改革？两手空空咩都无要怎么帮助纯朴人类奔小康共富裕？！白手起家么？

懂了，没有一点点防备，我就这样在一个毫无准备的情况下进入了考官们准备好的准备中。LEO的嘴角机械卡壳般抽了又抽。

在他震惊之余Doris已经欢天喜地地把着陆地报备给考核系统了，那手速，LEO深度怀疑他奶奶早就帮他选好了就等着他一个憨憨点头。得，这下彻底反悔不了了。

几分钟前此生最大的牛逼已经吹出去了，当事人后悔得想要立刻折翼自杀。

带着点悲痛的心情，LEO开始翻这个小镇的家庭资料。事已至此，他只能祈祷这个破烂地方还能有个像样人家能接济……不对，是被他帮助一下。

可是他越翻越沉重，鳏寡孤独老弱病残孕在这个小镇算是全图鉴了。好一个病狗！一点都没有看上去的那么可爱！

与此同时小LEO内心深处生出了一种强烈的使命感。人类是弱小无助的，他身为天赋异禀的天使族，既然都选择了这儿，就有义务为他们做些什么。

“奶奶，我去这家。”LEO拎出一张纸。

那是位年过七旬的老太太，无夫无子，有严重眼部疾病，视力约等于零听力也不太好，一个人艰难地经营着一家小药店。

Doris感慨万千，最终什么也没说只是摸摸LEO的脸，帮他把信息录入收拾好贴身行囊。

03.

第二天LEO在天界大门跟哭成泪人的Doris道别。

“好啦奶奶，按天界时间换算我就是去几天而已，马上就回来。今天还是我生日呢，不许哭啦。”他眨了眨也有些湿润的眼睛，替老太太擦干眼泪。

执行官将他的丝绸长袍换化成普通人类的穿着，取下光环缩成一个小巧的铃铛，穿绳戴上他的脖颈垂在胸前，收走传讯器又从他的额间抽走了神力。

“你现在已经没有任何能力了，等你着陆后翅膀也会褪化。我们提前修改了城镇里居民的记忆，你现在是一个合理的存在。完成任务会有人去接你，一切都能复原，那时你就是天使学院的一员了。”

LEO点点头。

“好，1226号天使LEO，我宣布你的入院考核正式开始，准备好就可以起飞了。”

LEO用力地抱了抱Doris，在她肩头蹭蹭脑袋，“很快回来，再见啦奶奶。”说完展开漂亮的白羽，助跑几步乘风飞起。

风在耳边呼啸而过，他抓紧时间体验着最后的飞翔瞬间。

  
昨天那只小风灵不知从哪儿钻出来，拼命挥舞着蜻蜓般的薄翼勉强跟上他的行进速度。

LEO的翅膀差点扇飞这小玩意儿，慌忙捏住它小心地揣进口袋，

“怎么？想通了要跟哥走？这可不是去玩儿啊，从今以后咱俩就是难兄难弟了。”

“LEO————我的好孩子你要小心恶魔！！——千万别跟他们扯上关系！！————”Doris的声音隔着层峦叠嶂的云山隐隐约约传过来，LEO回了个头，却连她的影子都看不见了。

“你听到她说什么了么？”

风灵迷茫地摇头。

LEO不在意地耸耸肩。

04.

平稳落地后翅膀果然收束起来，一点点缩小最后消失在肩胛骨里。LEO活动活动肩膀，举步向小药铺走去。

踏进店门一阵浓郁的药草香气扑面而来，白发苍苍的老人就坐在柜台里，祥和的模样让LEO一瞬间想到了奶奶，他鼻头一酸。

感受到身边气息的变化，老人站起身朝他那个方向抬起头，“印象里模糊记得今天有尊贵的客人要来，竟然真的等到了。我是Mary，远道而来的孩子你叫什么名字？”

“奶奶好，我是LEO。”  
“利……对不起利什么？”

“LEO。”  
“啊？什么欧？”

“……累了。奶奶，随便叫吧您开心就好。从今天起就要在您这儿住下了，多有打扰，谢谢您了。”

“噢，磊磊啊。不打扰我正愁没人陪我呢，你是个好孩子，不要嫌弃家里穷啊。”

“不会不会。”小天使礼貌地笑，甜得直淌糖水儿。

第二天LEO去山脚下帮Mary采草药，打算顺便把小镇的各种情况摸个大概。

一路上年轻姑娘们没少对长相帅气的天使少年暗送秋波，就连常年因为穷苦愁眉不展的大娘老太太们见到他都开成了灿烂的油菜花。

LEO想人类真是单纯又热情，帮助他们大展宏图的劲头更足了！心情也跟着变得十分美丽。

走着走着就踏进了人迹罕至的森林。这么大一块地方，以后做点什么好呢？

他拨开眼前的一片灌木丛，一个跟潦倒小镇极度不匹配的璀璨花园出现在眼前。

纵使在天界，LEO也从没见过这么多品种的花草，大花园就像整个春天浓缩成的绚烂的一角。

LEO从背栏里取出草药书，惊喜地发现本子上接近百分之九十的药材都在这里了。Mary以前雇的工人肯定没好好找过，否则怎会那么多年了都没发现这块宝地？

谢谢奶奶保佑我！LEO朝蓝天鞠了一躬。

小天使欢欣得像只小白兔，在花丛间蹦来蹦去地采摘珍贵花草。

他没注意到花园上方他的头顶一只乌鸦低低地盘旋而过。

05.

“47……”

魔王大人潇洒地收钩，取下上面的小鱼抛到另一个鱼塘。重装上鱼饵又把钩子扔回水里。

乌鸦落到他脚边的草丛上，嘭地一下，黑烟散尽后一个身着黑衣的青年单膝跪在那里。

“头儿，我来跟您报告一下今天庄园周边的情况。”

“……Licht，说了多少次不要这样喊我，听着像土匪。”Turbo不耐烦地皱皱眉。

“哦哦，好的老大。”  
“给你三秒，”魔王用手捏了捏眉心，“想清楚再喊。”

“不是，您不觉得，叫您主人总有种禁忌的感……”  
“今天有点想吃烤鸡了。”

“明白了主人。”Licht飞快地吞了口唾沫，伴君如伴虎就是这么回事儿了。

他微微探身，试探着开口，“您是不是觉得太无聊了？要不找个恶魔谈谈恋爱？我表妹就挺……”

“没兴趣。”Turbo无情打断。  
“噢，那找个人类试试？体验一把跨越种族的恋爱我觉得也不是不可……”

“呵，人类。多么渺小又短命的生物，人的灵魂还不如鹿的鲜活，他们的寿命也不及恶魔的万分之一。”活了2200年的魔王大人不屑道。

Licht自讨没趣地撇撇嘴，“那我继续跟您报告了主人。西边的树林一切正常，北边的马场有匹母马快分娩了，南边的花园……溜进来个人类，正在摘您的花……”

“把他扔山上喂老虎。”  
“……遵命。”

“等等，人类？他怎么溜进来的？庄园没开结界么？”Turbo的声音冷下来，Licht的心也开始拔凉。

“开…开了，绝对开了！这个人类有点面生，没有在附近的城镇见过。”

“哦？”Turbo手一挥，面前的空气凝成一面镜子，花园那边的情况实时展现在镜面上。

穿着粗布麻衣的少年弯着腰在花田里摸索，面上是难掩的喜悦。几只蝴蝶不怕生地绕在他身边翩翩飞舞，阳光在他身上渡了一层绒绒的光，整个人的轮廓都变得柔和而恬静。悬在脖颈的铃铛随着动作轻晃，明明是无声的画面，Turbo却如同听见了那清脆的声响。

他就这样撑着下颌看了好久，久到Licht的腿都快跪废了，他忍不住小小声提醒：“主人？”

Turbo回过神站起身，“去城堡里把我最喜欢的那件披风拿过来。”他收回了盘羊犄角和恶魔尾巴，巨大的黑色魔爪垂下来变成了人类的手掌，他一边理着领巾一边下达命令。

“？”  
“听不懂话么？我要去见这个人类，把我的、披风、拿来，现在。”

Licht变回乌鸦逃命一样飞走了。

心有余悸的同时忍不住感概，男人啊。

—tbc—


	2. Chapter 2

06.

小天使警惕性堪忧，两个大个儿站在他后头有一阵了，愣是没有一点反应。专注于手头工作，花花草草没一会儿就堆了小半篮。

Licht悄悄侧目观察自家老大的表情。

Turbo倒是没有不耐烦，拄着手杖懒洋洋站着，悠闲得仿佛只是心血来潮到花园晒晒太阳。他饶有兴味地转着拇指上的戒指，盯着那个忙碌的背影。

小风灵已经发现了异样，压低身形飞过去扯LEO的领子，挥着胳膊向他身后指。

天使把书往后翻了一页，埋头在衣服上蹭蹭汗珠。

“别扯了还有几种没找到，摘不完我不走。这麻布质量本来就不咋行，你再扯一会儿裂了。”

风灵活了小1000年，就没见过这么迟钝的天使，它用力地踹了LEO肩膀一脚，跳进竹筐不理他了。

“嘶——哎！你还生气了？”

“咳嗯。”Licht忍不住战术清嗓。

LEO听到动静抬头转身，结果差点被这俩浑身漆黑面色苍白的送葬人吓得心脏骤停。踩了弹簧一样往后连跳两下，面部表情十分精彩。

Turbo很好笑地看着LEO被吓错位的滑稽五官，还没来得及开口，就被一声浑厚嘹亮的猛男嚎叫震住了。他挑了一下眉，显然也没弄明白看起来温润如玉的少年是怎么吼出这荡气回肠的一嗓门儿的。

他看向身边懵懵的管家，朝LEO的方向偏偏头，

“你去，别暴露身份，别吓他。”

Licht领命走上前行了个鞠躬礼，“人……少年你好，很抱歉让你受了惊吓。”

LEO捂着胸口把他俩从头到脚打量了一遭。

能动能喘会说话，是活的，悬着的心这才放下。

看人缓过来了Licht继续道：“其实这是我家主人的花园，你擅闯进来毁坏了很多名贵的花卉…… 我很遗憾，今天恐怕……不能轻易放你走。”

好孩子哪儿见过这样的场面，一时间紧张得冷汗直冒。

“对对对对不起，我我我我不知道！我我我我我真的错了！”小天使急得语无伦次。

Turbo皱紧眉，胆子小就算了，竟然还是个结巴？啧，可惜了这脸。

华丽的手杖点了两下地面，管家退向一边。

Turbo优雅地踱过去，扬着下巴俯视LEO，“你打算，怎么赔偿？”

“我……”

看着男孩陷入窘迫，高傲的魔王冷哼一声，“你赔不起的，留在这儿做我的奴隶吧。”

“你说啥？？？？？？”

天使给你当奴隶？开玩笑呢？长得有鼻子有眼穿得人模狗样，脸皮咋就跟你这骚气侧漏的披风一样厚。

“Licht，带他去换衣服。”魔王抬腿要走。

“等会儿别着急走，你叫什么名字？”

管家惊出一脊梁汗，“少…少年，不许无礼，主人的名字不是谁都能知……”

“Turbo。”

Fine，Licht息声闭麦。

“好，Turbo，我不知道你的优越感从何而来。没经允许摘你的花是我的错，对不起，种是种不回去了我会努力攒钱赔你。但剥夺我的自由让我留在这儿，跟这兄弟一起喊你主人受你剥削？我告诉你，做梦！！”

Turbo愣住，Licht直接憨了。

这哪里结巴了，简直是伶牙俐齿。

Turbo看着小孩儿带着怒意的明亮双眸和因情绪激动而涨红的脸颊，像极了被惹怒的小狮子呲着毫无威慑力的乳齿也要拼死捍卫自己的尊严，张扬激越的模样还真的让他该死地心动了一下。

Licht已经准备好帮这位愣头青收尸了。但……

“冒犯你了，我很抱歉。”Turbo微微颔首，“为表歉意……这样吧，不用金钱偿还了。每天下午三点请你到这儿来帮我打理庄园，都是些细碎琐事，工作完成就能回家。从此这花园的药草随便你摘，如果需要我还可以付你薪水。怎么样？”

Licht再次憨住。

？？？是我不能干了还是那50来号仆人全都吃白饭了？您变了为了留住个人类还学会妥协了？！世界病了还是我疯了？您再也不是我最崇拜的头儿了！他悲愤地想。

LEO忽闪两下大眼睛，慢慢消化完Turbo的话。

虽然不知道他是因何态度大转，但人好好道过歉了，还准备帮他解决药材来源和就业问题，何乐而不为！

奶奶我又遇到好人了！人类果然都是热心而善良的！

“真的吗！啊那太感谢了！我保证准时到岗！谢谢你谢谢！”

“太好了。”Turbo像什么困扰已久的问题终于得到解决一样展开舒心的笑颜，冰释前嫌后LEO看他整个人都顺眼了很多。

这位先生仪表不凡，除了皮肤有些病态的白，其他方面毫不逊色于他们天使族。看上去只有二十出头，LEO注意到他笑起来有一颗惹眼的虎牙。

“能告诉我你的名字么？”  
“啊，失礼了，我叫L…磊磊。”

鬼使神差没说出真名。反正Mary和镇上刚认识那几个人都这么叫，也不算扯谎吧？

“嗯，磊磊，拿上这个。”Turbo凑近他递出一个琥珀手镯，“送给你了。出花园后往东走，进了城堡Alice会给你准备衣服，有很多套你都拿走，以后就穿那些吧。”他借机仔细看了看少年颈间的铃铛。

“其实不……”  
“没事，不用客气。”

话都说到这份上了LEO只能接过镯子道谢，一边感叹大户人家一边照做。

直到背着竹筐的少年拐出花园，Licht才回过神。

“主人，他……”  
“这小孩不简单，普通人类不可能无视结界直闯进来的。”

“那您……”  
“嗯，那镯子上施了追踪咒。”

Licht不顾打脸又开始对自家老大肃然起敬。

07.

Alice收到Turbo传来的讯号，雷令风行地指挥全家上下一屋子半人半魔收敛恶魔特征。

“快快快主人的贵客马上到，那谁耳朵耳朵！你，尾巴收一下！全体注意，smile——”

于是小LEO叩开门后看到的就是这样一副场景——

暖黄灯光作用下有些昏暗的大厅，惨白惨白的数不清多少张脸一齐转向门口，无一例外全部咧着阴恻恻的笑容看着他。配上开合老旧木门时惯例会响起的吱呀吱呀声，LEO感觉自己身为天使竟有幸窥见了地狱一隅。

“打扰了。”他严谨地躬身道歉，退出去带上门。

“客人留步！”女仆急忙迎过去，“您没走错，”她指指LEO腕上的手镯，“我是Alice，主人吩咐我带您更衣，这边请。”

Alice是一只黑蝴蝶，人类模样时身上有种神秘莫测的气质，声音也像带着魔力。

LEO不好意思盯着人家一直看，垂下脑袋挠挠后颈，跟在她身后，“我是磊磊，以后也在这儿工作，呃……算是个小时工吧，不用对我这么客气的。”

“好的磊少爷。”  
“……”

城堡的走廊就像曲折的迷宫，墙上暗黑诡谲的挂画看得人心里发毛，Alice话又少。LEO没由来就产生了这走道没有边际，而他俩就要一直这么走下去的错觉。

为了分散注意力他开始没话找话。

“你们家的人是不是有什么疾……是不是身体比较孱弱？我看了看脸色都不是很好。”  
“那没有，大家都很健康剽悍。”各种意义上。

“我们到更衣室了。”Alice打开面前的门，“您可以一次性拿完，也可以来一次穿走一套。”

Holy？？琳琅满目的一屋子，少说百来套，各种款式版型应有尽有。

LEO惊了，可能是文化差异，这看起来颇具规模的男装店你们管它叫更衣室？

一次带完靠想象可能比较快，那一天穿走一套也是扯淡，奇迹磊磊么？他是来打工的啊！

而且这档次这质材这手艺这花纹的繁复程度，穿回去镇上人可能会觉得新来的小子上哪儿打劫去了。

“主人的心意，还请您不要拒绝。”Alice先他一步开口。  
“……那我真是谢谢他了。”

当晚，天使少年倍感压力地在众人的艳羡声中背着草药筐子回店铺。

“这孩子出去时就穿这样吗？”  
“不是啊，他这行头哪儿来的？去最近的镇子买也得明天才能回来吧？”  
“……神奇。”  
“你说磊磊会不会在山脚遇到传说中的花仙了？她最喜欢给好看的人做衣服了！用的都是高级布料，人是做不出来的……”  
“有没有花仙不知道，但我是真的羡慕……”

LEO干笑两声，怎么没有？那可是人美心善的花仙plus。

08.

第二天下午三点，小LEO准时来报道了。

虽然他在弄清了Turbo家的人口规模后划算过自己能做的事确实不多了，那修修草坪浇浇花刷刷马应该还是能尽一份力的，然而分配下来的第一份工作竟然是陪雇主钓鱼？这就着实让LEO想不通了。

今天的恶魔先生穿了件花衬衫，宽松的背带裤让他看上去更有少年感了，脖子上挂了根草帽系绳，正慵懒地坐在水边的躺椅上垂钓。阳光穿透树叶缝隙洒在他的发梢脸颊，整个人像是光的碎片拼凑而成的。

“下午好磊磊，你穿这身很好看。”Turbo坐直了看他，蜘蛛裁缝涨工资。

“嗯？啊谢谢，你也很精神！”比昨天乌漆麻黑的一身好多了。LEO迎上他笑盈盈的目光。

“过来陪我聊聊天吧。”

“好。”LEO跑过去在他身边蹲下，揪着面前的草，“你还真是……年少有为啊，一个人管理那么大的城堡，操心那么多人的衣食住行。”他昨天在Alice那儿了解了一些。

“还好吧，有Licht帮我。”他看看小孩的侧脸，“现在还有你。”

“我？哎哟不敢不敢，我做什么了我，蹲这儿看着你钓鱼陪你聊天么？”天使哭笑不得。

Turbo注视着水面漫不经心道：“每天对着一群冷冰冰的无聊家伙，日常活动不是钓鱼就是骑马狩猎，下下棋看看书，几百……几年如一日，真的很没趣。”

他转头看向LEO，“你是第一个从外面进来的人，你很……活泼，跟其他人不一样。”以后的日子似乎也不会那么枯燥了。

你那迷弟管家听到你说他无聊可是会哭的哦？LEO想。

Turbo如炬的目光快把他盯穿了，一向很会活跃气氛的LEO被看得有点紧张，竟然不知道该接什么话了。

“咬钩了咬钩了！快收！”

Turbo提杆收线，LEO过去把鱼解下来，然后他就被破破烂烂的鱼嘴惊到了。

“把它扔到旁边那个鱼塘就行。”  
……

“Turbo，这么多年，你一直在同一个塘钓鱼？”  
“对，好长时间了，怎么钓都钓不光。”

“听我说，你有没有哪个瞬间曾有过怀疑，比如你……钓的会不会一直是同一批鱼？”  
“？”

LEO没继续说，麻溜地脱掉鞋子卷起裤腿，掂掂裤兜里的风灵，确认无误后蹚进水里往两个鱼塘毗邻处走去。

Turbo看着清澈的池水一点点淹没少年骨感的脚踝，细白的小腿，接着覆盖泛红的膝部。

他弯下腰在池子里摸索了一会儿，转过身笑着朝他挥手。

“破案了！这俩鱼塘是互通的哈哈哈哈……”LEO踩在水里笑得要直不起腰了。  
“……”

咱就没见过这么缺心眼的鱼，一次又一次被钓起又游回来，还要前赴后继来扑Turbo的钩，也不知道是饵料太香鱼太饿还是我们恶魔先生狂热的粉丝势力已经蔓延到水下了。

LEO庆幸自己拥有优越的视力。岸上的人把手背抵在鼻下羞赧地低下头，脸颊浮起的那抹薄红他都能看得一清二楚。满心满脑想着的是：他竟然还会露出这样的表情！

好可爱。

唔，脸红会传染吗？LEO也想捂脸了。

一条刚游回来的鱼围着他转了两圈，开始用鱼身蹭他的小腿肚。

LEO低下头，看准时机迅猛出击，一把抓住它捧出水面。

鱼离了水就开始拼命扑腾，水珠甩了少年一身，滑脱桎梏的瞬间还跃到LEO胸前狠狠摆了两下尾，天使湿了个透心凉。

“Wow，这可真是……”

LEO扯着湿透的前襟上了岸，白衬下若隐若现的肉体让Turbo眼睛都不知该往哪儿放了。

“我可能……”  
为避免尴尬LEO转过身去，背对着他脱下湿润的布料，铃铛叮叮作响。形状优美的肩胛骨暴露在空气中，“得先回城堡换身衣服，失陪一下。”

“披上我的外套。”Turbo把盖在腿上的衣服拿起来，“快去快回。”

他盯着光洁后背上那对浅浅的翅膀形状的印迹。

果然。

—tbc—


End file.
